Radiant Smile Precure!
by JunJunun
Summary: A new take on Smile Precure. Come and join the adventures of Miyuki, Akane, Yayoi, Nao, and Reika as they put a stop to the Bad End Kingdom. Edit: Edited the dialogue and paragraphs for better readability.


" _Oryaaaa!"_

"GAH!"

A cry of pain escaped from the small lion's mouth as a humanoid wolf kicked him bodily across a massive field.

"How long do you plan on running, runt? You know I'll catch you eventually." _The small lion stood up and faced the wolf._

"I will never give up, as long as there is breath in my body." _The wolf just laughed then dashed right up to the lion, punching him in the stomach._

"For an alleged scholar, you sure are dumb! You even ran right into this dead end! Grahahahahaha! Now, give me the book, and I might just let you go back home."

The lion only got up on his feet and smiled.

"Dead end? I think not."

As he said these words, he made a series of strange gestures with his paws. Suddenly, a massive rainbow-colored portal appeared right behind him. From a pouch around his neck, the lion took out a massive, ancient looking book.

"This field is the one place in Märchenland where it's possible to cast a portal spell, not just within our world, but to other worlds as well. One step, and I and the book will forever be out of your reach. It is my win, Wolfrun!"

The wolf snarled. "You talk too much." He lunged at the lion, but the lion was already disappearing as he entered the portal. With a bright flash, the portal disappeared. The wolf growled, louder and louder, culminating in a howl of pure anger at his escaped prey.

A new school term has just started for Nanairogaoka Middle School. After a long vacation, the students greet each other as they pass by in the courtyard and corridors. One class in particular happened to be extremely rowdy, shouting and joking around so much it can be heard in the hallways. In fact, they were so noisy they didn't even notice the school bell ring and their homeroom teacher come in.

"Alright class, settle down now. A new student will be joining us today, so please give her a warm welcome."

The teacher pointed to the doorway where a girl with bright pink hair styled in twin buns was standing and trembling. Inbetween her bangs, bright whit bandages could be seen wrapped around her head. As she walked toward the front of the room, a girl with short bright red hair stood up.

"Heya!" the red head shouted. "What happened to your head?" The pink haired girl stiffened, squeaked, then looked to the teacher. She simply smiled and nodded. The girl sighed, cleared her throat nervously, then began to talk.

"U-um...hello everyone. My name is Hoshizora Miyuki an-" "Hey! I asked you a question! " the red head persisted, waving her arm in the air at Miyuki. "Are you alright? Don't you need to go to the nurse or something first?" "Hino!" the teacher addressed the red head. "Please let our new student finish her introduction first before you pester her." "But Sensei, look at her! She's trembling all over! I don't think she's feeling too well." "N-no! I'm okay!" Miyuki piped up. " Really! I already went to the nurse. She said I didn't even hit the gate _that_ hard..." "Excuse me." A girl with a short green ponytail raised her hand. "What was that about a gate?" "Oh my gosh!" It was Hino again. "You're the one! Yayoi said some students saw a girl run right into the school gate! What were you even doing?" "That's enough" the teacher strode up to the middle of the room and gestured towards Hino. " Hoshizora, please occupy the seat nest to Hino. We're about to start homeroom."

The bell rang for lunch break and Miyuki immediately ran out of the room. She had just about enough of Hino's prodding and questioning all throughout class and just wanted her lunch in peace. Eating in the classroom was no go, as Miyuki was quite sure Hino would find any excuse to keep asking her about her incident with the school gate. Thinking that the roof might provide a good place for solitude, Miyuki headed straight there.

As Miyuki opened the door to the roof, she was surprised to hear the sound of a guitar. Sitting on a bench near the door was a boy Miyuki was sure was in their class. He was strumming along on his guitar while his lunch was laid neatly beside him. He stopped to pick up his chopsticks when he noticed Miyuki looking at him from the rooftop doorway. For a split-second, the boy frowned then grinned when he recognized Miyuki .

"Looking to get away from Hino?" he asked. " Don't worry. Most students don't like going up here. You're safe."

Miyuki nodded slightly then walked toward the bench next to the one where the boy sat. Miyuki watched the boy eat some rice before she realized something important.

"My lunch", she said. " I left it in the classroom!" "You're having a really rough day, huh?" The boy said. "Can't you just go back for it?" One look at Miyuki's face told the boy her exact answer. Clearly, she wanted to be nowhere near the classroom and Hino no matter what. He sighed, then held his lunchbox toward Miyuki.

"Alright. Here, have some of mine."

"Agh, I can't possibly-"

"I insist." The boy said, shoving his lunchbox toward Miyuki again.

"Um, thanks, uh..."

"It's Toyashima."

"Thanks, Toyashima-san."

As Miyuki started eating, Toyashima picked up his guitar and started playing again. For a few minutes, both were quiet till Toyashima broke the silence.

"You know, Hino isn't really all that bad."

Miyuki put down the lunchboxand stared at her hands. "She just keeps bugging me with questions and stuff. I just don't want to talk today."

Toyashima frowned. "What happened to you?" Miyuki sighed. "Well my alarm clock didn't ring so I thought I was late, so I ran to school. Turns out I was just really early, so I slowed down, but then the school was really far so I ran again so I wouldn't be late, then I bumped my head on the school gate!" "Wow. Worst morning ever, huh?" Toyashima said. "Don't worry much about Hino. She's probably just excited to finally have someone new. Last year, _she_ was our transfer student. I guess she feels a connection with you." "Well I don't like it," Miyuki grumbled.

Toyashima chuckled. "You better get used to it." "I don't think I ever will," Miyuki said with a defeated sigh.

By the time classes were over, Miyuki was exhausted. She had devoted nearly all her energy into avoiding talking to Hino; she barely got any work done because of it. More than once, Miyuki was scolded for not paying attention. It was just the first day in her new school and already Miyuki was building a negative impression. As Miyuki started to walk outside, she started rummaging in her bag. She knew her mother had left a note with directions to the shopping district where they would meet. To her surprise and slight panic, she couldn't find the note anywhere. In her rush that morning, it must've been left at home. At a loss for what to do, Miyuki started to walk back insde the building to hopefully ask for directions when she spotted a familiar face.

"Toyashima-san!"

"Ah, Hoshizora. What is it?"

"I need to go to the shopping district to meet my mom. Do you know how to get there?" Toyashima perked up. "Oh that's easy. I'm heading there myself. I'll show you the way." After a long and tiring day, Miyuki finally smiled. "Thanks, Toyashima-san."

It took all of ten minutes for Toyashima and Miyuki to get to the shopping district.

"Here we are."

"Oh, it was just nearby!"

"Well," Toyashima said as he started to walk away."This is where we part ways." Miyuki started walking away too."Yep! Thanks agai-" Before Miyuki could finish her sentence, she tripped on something on the ground, falling face first onto the street.

Toyashima sighed. "Are you okay?"

"Owww," Miyuki said as she picked up what tripped her. "What's an old book doing out here on the street?"

"Oh?" Toyashima said as he helped Miyuki up. "Someone must've dropped it earlier." "Oh no, that's horrible!"

Toyashima frowned. "What, the book? It happens to everyon-" "No, not that," Miyuki said, cutting him off. "Someone lost a plushie!" "What."

"Look," Miyuki said, lifting up a small, doll-like lion from the street. "This was beside the book. It looks so beat up."

Toyashima looked closely at what was apparently a lion plush-doll. "Wait," he said. "Doesn't it look like it's breathing?"

Now it was Miyuki that was frowning. "Plushie's dont breath, silly, look," Miyuki said as she shoved a finger near the lion's nose and felt a rush of warm air.

"AAAAAHHHH! It _is_ breathing!," Miyuki screamed.

"Hey, hey, quiet down! You're attracting a crowd." Toyashima was right. A small crowd was beginning to form around Miyuki as she continued screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Haha, nothing to see here, folks-" Toyashima began hesitantly, before he found himself cut-off again. A man in a giant black trenchcoat elbowed past Toyashima and headed straight for Miyuki.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Toyashima said as he tried to pull the man back. Instead, he managed to pull off the man's coat. What was under the cloak was no man, as it turns out, but a giant humanoid wolf. At the sight of him, the crowd panicked and scattered. Only Toyashima and Miyuki were left, holding the book and the unconscious lion. The wolf turned to look at them and growled threateningly.

"Alright. Hand me the book and that fairy and I'll let you go," the wolf said in a low, growly voice.

"U-um", Miyuki said. " Is this yours?"she asked, holding up the lion.

"Yes, that's right. Now, give them to me, and no one gets hurt." "N-no," Miyuki said.

Toyashima turned to Miyuki. "Hoshizora, what are you doing?" "Look Toyashima-san," Miyuki said. "This lion is hurt." She was right. Deep purple bruises and red scratches were all over the lion's body. From the looks of the injuries, the beating it received was quite severe.

"I don't trust that wolf," Miyuki continued. In the books I read, the wolf was always the bad guy who tried to trick the heroes!"

"You little runt! A bad guy am I?" The wolf said angrily. "Alright, I'll show you something a bad guy would do!"

As the wolf screamed, the noise managed to wake the small lion. "No...he followed me," he manged to say, surprising both Miyuki and lion jumped from Miyuki's arms with some difficulty then addressed the two teens. "You have to run," it said weakly. "Get as far away from here as possible."

"No, we can't leave you," Miyuki said with slight panic. "You're so badly hurt!" "She's right," Toyashima said. "You should run too! You can't take this guy!" Just as Toyashima spoke, a wave of dark energy washed through the district. The wolf was howling as loud as he can, and a dark aura seemed to be emanating from him. He raised both hands to the air and screamed out,

" _This world shall be stained with the worst possible conclusion: a BAD END! I shall blot out the page where your ending will be written!"_

In his outstretched hands, a small book seemed to be materializing from thin air. The wolf grabbed the book, then opened it roughly. As he held the book aloft on his left hand, the wolf gathered the dark aura into his right, then pressed it to the book. A Dark shadow started to materialize from the book, solidifying into a figure. It looked grotesque, like a massive, skeletal clown wearing a cloaked pirate outfit. Where it's left hand should be, there instead was a massive hook.

"A Captain Hook clown?" Toyashima said in disbelief. " What is that doing here?"

"You have to go! Now!"the lion said.

Before either Miyuki or Toyashima could run, the massive clown creature lunged forward. It tried to hook Miyuki but Toyashima pushed her away and got hooked instead.

"Toyashima-san!" Miyuki cried.

"Grahahahaha!" The wolf laughed. "It's about time this boy met his end!"

"Let go of me!" Toyahsima struggled as the clown raised him up into the air then slowly started to draw a cutlass from within its cloak.

"This is bad! We can't do anything for him now!" The lion said.

"We have to do something, Mr. Plushie," Miyuki said to the lion. "We can't leave him like this. I can't leave him like this. Not after all he's done for me!"

"AAAGGHH!" Toyashima screamed as the clown swung it's massive cutlass towards him.

"No! Toyashima-san!"

As Miyuki screamed, a bright pink light escaped from the ancient book she was holding. It leapt towards the clown monster and blinded it, making it miss its swing.

"What the heck?" The wolf said, dumbfounded. "How is that brat doing that?"

"You let go of Toyashima-san!" Miyuki shouted brandishing the book aloft.

"I don't believe it," the lion said incredulously. "After all these years, the Book of Precure is starting to awaken!"

As if possessed, Miyuki gathered the pink light to her, then opened the book. Touching one of the pages, Miyuki drew a small, round, pink powder compact. Opening the compact, Miyuki touched its center and screamed out,

 _"Precure, Smile Charge!"_

The pink light enveloped Miyuki for a second, then dissapated. Where Miyuki stood was a beautiful figure clothed in a pink and white tunic and skirt. She looked liked Miyuki, but was somehow prettier and tougher. Facing down the clown monster, she brandished her arms and said in an unwavering voice.

" _The shining light of the future, Cure Happy!"_


End file.
